The Day You Slipped Away
by Beautiful-Crying-Angel
Summary: Reid dies in a car accident. Elle seems to be taking it the hardest. And things only get worse when a cop shows up at the hospital. How will the team get through it? Chapter Two up.
1. Chapter One

**Title: The Day You Slipped Away**

**Authoress: Beautiful-Crying-Angel**

**Summary: Driving home from the bureau late one Friday night, a car collides with Reid's vehicle. The police and ambulance are at the scene only moments later, but it is not enough to save him. Being shot seemed more likely than a car accident. They said it would never happen to them, truth is, they were wrong. Will they be able to pull through this dark time?**

**The fic is AU because of the setting. Reid's death happens before the Fisher King, therefore the episodes afterwards would not have happened. **

**My fic takes on a love triangle sort of angle. After Reid's death we learn Elle loved him, but JJ and Reid loved each other. Also, my fic is more Elle centric. **

**Genre: Angst/Tragedy/Spiritual**

**Pairing: Reid/Elle, Reid/JJ and Morgan/Garcia**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.**

**Rating: Teen**

**Warnings: Character Death (!), foul language, fic AU, possible OOCness**

* * *

**Chapter One**

Dr. Spencer Reid drove silently through the streets of Quantico, listening as Emerson Drive's _I've Had My Moments _drifted from the car's radio. The night was warm and clear, the stars sparkling playfully in the dark blanketed sky.

The team had just wrapped up another rape case, and that feeling of a-job-well-done fluttered in the pit of his stomach. It felt good to do your part; there was no doubt about it. Working at the Behavior Analysis Unit gave him a sense of guardianship. He loved using his talents for honorable tasks, saving people's lives and bringing another man to justice.

Of course it did not always play out like that, but today had been pleasant, and he did not want the future dragging him down just yet.

Reaching forward for the volume dial, Reid suddenly became aware of headlights speeding towards him. The world stopped, and everything happened in slow-motion. Reid threw his hands in the air, trying to cover his face. The truck hit him head on, the sounds of crunching metal and pain-filled screams breaking the night's silence. He tasted blood, the heavy, coppery flavor weighing down on his tongue. The crimson liquid was everywhere, on his hands, all over the car, flowing thickly from his mouth. Images of past crime scenes flashed through his mind, but this was not a crime scene. This was not some victim's blood, it was his own, the sight foreign to his eyes.

Reid stretched a shaking hand to the dashboard, grabbing his red stained wallet from its perch. It was flipped open, its leather binding exposing a glossy photograph. He worked up enough strength to concentrate on the picture it held. There they were, smiling up at him. They were his team, his friends…his family. "I'll miss you guys," he said weakly. Death was to take him soon, a release from this horrid pain. Reid knew it. He knew a grave was waiting for him. Silently he prayed, the cold fingers of death taking him seconds after his final, "A-men."

XOXOXO

Aaron Hotchner's cellular phone rang loudly from its nest on the wooden nightstand, wakening both the agent and his wife. Sleepily he checked the time, the red numbers glowing from the digital clock, and reaching out a lazy arm grabbed the phone.

"Hotchner," he answered with a yawn, pulling his tired body into a sitting position.

"Mr. Hotchner, my name is Officer Frank Beaufort. I am sorry to call you at such a late time, but I am here at the hospital. We need you down here straight away… there has been an accident."

XOXOXO

Elle Greenaway, Derek Morgan, Jennifer Jareau, Penelope Garcia, and Jason Gideon all received similar calls that night. They met in the hospital lobby, offering words of encouragement. It seemed like hours had passed before a doctor finally appeared. Her brown hair was swept back into a long ponytail, and she had a lovely young face.

Elle swallowed the lump in her throat. The woman looked so young, just like Reid, his appearance seeming too young for someone of his authority. "And this is Agent Elle Greenaway." Hotch's voice broke the brunette from her thoughts. Clearing her head with a quick shake Elle accepted the doctor's out-stretched hand.

"Dr. Samantha Kerr," she said softly. _Oh God, _Elle thought, _she's using that tone of voice. The one reserved for when they tell you a loved one has died. _"I was informed to call you six. You were referenced as family of Spencer Reid."

"Family is correct," Gideon said, his voice was calm, but his heart tightened in fear. Reid was like a son to him, no matter how hard he tried to hide it. Maybe it had been the childlike looks of the young man, or the skilled mind and awkward socializing. Whatever the case may have been, Gideon treated Reid as his son, doing his best to protect him. Guilt's hammer smashed around the man's heart…it looked as though he had failed.

"How is he?" JJ spoke up, her voice wavering. Elle looked away swiftly, the fool, was it not obvious to her?

"Ma'am," the doctor also seemed broken up. _She must not be used to this, _Elle thought_, having to tell a person their beloved friend will never wake up. Or maybe it was the age. People always seem to take younger deaths the hardest. _"I am terribly sorry to be the one to inform you…He was DOA." Absent mindedly she added, "Dead on arrival." The room fell silent. The only sounds the clicking of heels, and hushed whispers here and there. Dr. Kerr took a couple deep breaths before saying, "If it's not too soon, I would like you to follow me to the morgue. We would like a positive identification."

"I refuse to go in there!" Garcia declared loudly through her tears. "I want to remember him as he was…" She fell gracefully into a chair outside the morgue's door. Holding her hands to her face she began to cry, salty tears trickling down her cheeks. Gideon laid an understanding hand on her shoulder. Personally he did not want to see the body either.

"I'll stay with her," JJ said, taking a seat next to her friend. She tried comforting Garcia, but it is hard to comfort someone when you can not ease your own suffering. Hotch nodded, leading the other three into the room.

Dr. Kerr stood beside a table, the white cloth draping over the edges. Elle's heart broke in two at the sight. A pale hand was visibly hanging over the side. How she longed to rush over and grab it, and how she longed for the person under the sheet to sit up and smile at her. She loved his smile, so warm and playful.

"The damage was pretty bad," Dr. Kerr said, breaking Elle from her trance. "You may-"

"We can handle it," Morgan replied sternly, cutting the doctor's words off. She opened her mouth to protest. They may be federal agents but seeing a loved one, bloody and broken, was an entirely different situation. She decided against it though, these people had surely seen worse.

"We cleaned up most of the blood," she said softly, pulling the sheet down revealing a pale, familiar face. Lying there he took on a child-like look. He may even have appeared to be in a peaceful sleep had it not been for the dark bruise flowering the right side of his face, or the dark blood caked around the top of his head.

"Damn it!" Morgan smashed his fist angrily into the wall. "Damn it, Reid! Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!" He had been holding onto a sliver of hope that they had made a mistake, and somewhere out there Reid was alive and they would laugh about this later. But they would never laugh, because he was dead, and all hope was gone…

"There were multiple bruises, most likely caused from when he hit the steering wheel. He _was _wearing a seat belt, but because of the head on collision the entire front of his car was pushed towards him. The wind shield shattered, we had to pull several pieces of glass from his skin." She paused. "It took ambulances five minutes to arrive on a scene, because there had been another accident. You friend was… …" she stopped as her voice began to waver. Her face paled and she swallowed, hard. This was the first time she had ever had to tell someone that their loved one would not be coming home. "I'm sorry," she apologized, "I usually do not take care of deaths. It's just … he reminds me of my twin brother." The doctor made a fist around her left hand, crushing her fingers painfully, trying to calm herself. This was not professional!

When she spoke again her voice was more level. "When paramedics arrive you friend had already died. Cause of death, external and internal bleeding. In other words, Mr. Reid bled to death."

Elle let out a choked sob, failing to contain her emotions any longer. She collapsed into Morgan's embrace, crying uncontrollably into his shoulder. "He was too_ young," _she whispered between tears. "Why, Reid? He has never done anything wrong!" Seeing such a usually strong woman engulfed by over-whelming sadness was heart-breaking. Why was she taking it so hard? How was the rest of the team supposed to handle something like that?

Dr. Kerr handed Gideon a clear plastic baggy, inside was a watch, brown leather wallet, and a broken pair of glasses. He looked the contents over carefully. Noticing the finger print blood stains, he reached inside for the wallet. He flipped it open, his eyes resting on the last sight Reid's vision had ever met.

"Thank-you for making a positive identification." The doctor stared uneasily at her feet, she wanted out of this room as soon as possible. "I know this must be happening very fast for you, but I ask that your team wait in the lobby. There is someone who wishes to speak with you." And with that the young doctor hurried out of the room, the fast-paced clicking of her heels echoing loudly down the narrow hall way.

They turned to leave, Morgan steering Elle gently, but she stayed rooted. There was no way she was leaving.

"Elle-" Hotch began to protest sternly, his face hard but his eyes crying out.

"Please, Hotch," she begged, "let me stay here. Just a minute." Mentally he debated what he should do. Should he allow her to stay? She was not handling herself too well. But could he really force her to leave? That was out of the question, especially if it left her with regrets or guilt. He could not let that happen, those kind of things ate away at your soul.

"Do not stay too long, we need to upstairs," Gideon told her, freeing Hotch from answering.

"Do you want us to stay with you?" he asked.

"No," she said, kicking herself for replying too quickly. "There's just something that I need to do. You guys should check on Penn and JJ." Gideon nodded his fatherly "I understand" sort-of nod, leading the other two agents out of the room.

Elle waited. She waited until after Garcia's and JJ's horrified reactions to the positive identification and cause of death. She waited until she could no longer hear their voices or their footsteps. She waited until she was sure the elevator was heading to the first floor. And while she waited one question seemed to repeat in her mind, why had Dr. Kerr wanted them to meet this person?

When all was quiet, and she had mustered all her courage, Elle stepped up to the metal table. With trembling hands she reached for the sheet, pulling it down far enough that it revealed the handsome face once again.

Her fingers continued to tremble as she cradled his face in her hands. Immediately she recoiled. The cold feel of his skin felt foreign to her finger tips.

"Why did you leave me?" she asked, the tears trailing her cheeks. It was a stupid question, she knew. Why would anyone wish to leave their loved ones behind? "There was so much I wanted to tell you. So much that I left unsaid. I thought there'd be more time…" Elle reached for his limp hand. Holding it tightly she ignored the temperature that replaced the warmth she knew. "You've saved my life. I should have been there for you!" She squeezed his hand, as though she was transferring her life into his body, trying to raise him from the dead.

Slowly, Elle leaned forward, her face hovering inches above his. How she longed to see his chocolate eyes, to melt into their glow, like sugar in coffee. It felt odd being so close to a dead body. Especially when it belonged to her best friend.

Gently she kissed her blue colored lips, holding the position for a moment. "I've wanted to do that for the longest time." She tried to hold in a heavy sob, her breath catching painfully in her lungs, choking her. Lowering her mouth to his ear she whispered, "I _love _you."

Elle left a few moments later, reluctantly. Leaving behind the tiny room, with its smell of blood and death. And the love of her life… _The team has been waiting for me, _she told herself, trying to forget.

She stepped into the unoccupied elevator, allowing its walls to close in around her. She wished they would, sending her into a spiral of pain. Then, maybe, she could wake up from this nightmare. The hospital seemed more foreboding that usual. But Elle knew death was all around her, it did not mean she was used to it, death always hurts, but she knew what to expect afterwards.

_Death is always with me, _she thought sadly. At home the reminders of her father's ghost haunted her, at work she was faced with innocent people, eating out at restaurants, walking into a bathroom, and now in her car. Everywhere she went there was a reminder of someone she had lost.

Elle remembered the pain of losing her father. The heartbreak of growing up without a dad, the painful Father's Day that passed each year, and the shattering memories of her final words to him, "I hate you, Daddy." And all because he did not have time that day to teach her how to ride a bike. She never did bother to learn how.

In high school her best friend, Teddy, had a heart attack when they were hanging out at a diner. He died later that same night at the hospital. Teddy was her closest friend; she had grown up with him since they were babies. He had wanted to become a minister; he had wanted to change the world.

Then there were her tragic years in university. She had room with a girl, Mary-Jane. They had become really close. They were like sisters. And Mary-Jane with her beautiful looks and gentle ways was nice to everyone. She was truly an angel. Elle shuddered, remembering how her friend had committed suicide. Hung herself from the bathroom's ceiling. Elle had been the one to find her. It was the most horrifying sight she had ever seen. Later she found the note, in her roommate's hand-writing, explaining that people were cruel, that the world was more than she could handle, that she loved Elle as her sister and that she was sorry. That was the day Elle realized she wanted to become part of the F.B.I.

But now Reid? How could she recover? Since she was born four people close to her had died. And for each she felt regret.

The day Reid had join the BAU Elle had been attracted to him. Maybe it had been his adorable ways, or his handsome face. Maybe it had been his awkward socializing, or his brilliant mind. But whatever it was she loved it. And then when her train ride turned hostage situation he had saved her life. His bravery and courage had washed over her, and that was when she was positive she wanted to be with him forever. It's funny how life screws things up, isn't it?

The elevator doors swished open, revealing the large lobby. She spotted the team standing in the far corner, talking to a police officer. Suddenly Elle felt dizzy, and she slammed down on the close button, and allowed herself to slide down the wall until she was in a sitting position.

A cop was involved, that was _never _a good sign. Had someone purposely killed Reid? A foe of some sort? Had they meant to steal him away from under her? Elle buried her face in her hands. She should have been there to save him! She should have protected Reid! She should be holding him in her arms!

Elle tried to remain calm, tried to breathe, but it was too much. They had left her barely any time to grieve. _What are you doing? _she asked herself. _You're supposed to be stronger than this, damn it! You're supposed to be trained for the F.B.I! _Elle knew that was not true. Even the strongest of people feel loss. It was human nature. Yet the mental self-destruction helped her to stay level.

She pressed the open button, and walked towards them. She focused all her attention on the cop, trying to avoid the waiting eyes of the team. When she reached them she stared at her feet. A "Reid move" she would have called it, her face tingling from anxiety.

"This is our remaining member, Agent Elle Greenaway," Hotch introduced his voice monotone, like a robot's. Elle hated him for it. Why did he have to hide what he was feeling all the damn time?

"Officer Frank Beaufort," he replied, extending his hand. Elle did not take it. "I'm really sorry that this happened. These things are preventable."

"What do you mean 'preventable'?" Garcia asked suspiciously.

Beaufort cleared his voice before saying, "I'm terribly sorry to inform you that Spencer Reid's vehicle was hit by a large truck, the owner of which was higher than a balloon while driving."

* * *

**Was anyone expecting that? I know Elle is very OOC, but it makes more tension. Thanks for you reviewers who reviewed even though the last posted article was only a summary.**

**If you read please review. Hope you liked the chapter.**

**_Beauiful-Crying-Angel_**

* * *


	2. Chapter Two

**A/N: Thought I should warn you that this chapter hold quite a bit of Morgan/Garcia. The next chapters will be more Elle centric. I apologize for any out of characterness.****  
**

**Chapter Two**

"High?" Elle repeated the word, stunned. No! There had to be some sort of mix up, he had to be wrong! Driving while impaired could have been preventable. It _should_have been avoided! Reid should be alive and well, he should be safe at home sleeping.

Elle remembered several plane rides home. And she remembered how adorable Reid looked, curled up, and snuggled against the couch. How Elle longed to wakeup, to sit up on the plane, and have Reid sitting beside her; for him to be sleeping safely. She would give anything to have her friend back. _Anything._

Elle closed her eyes, feeling as though she was drowning in memories. Reid would be alive if it was not for that son of a bitch! And for a moment she thought, maybe, she might have handled his death better had it been just a car accident, or even someone from past cases. "That can't be right!" Elle insisted. "There has to be some sort of mistake. No one could really be stupid enough to get behind the wheel while intoxicated!"

"I'm afraid there's no mistake ma'am." Beaufort apologized, pulling a few pictures from a file. Hotch glanced at the scene quickly, handing the photos to Gideon. How could this have happened? In their line of work it was easier to be shot, murdered, poisoned, anything! But not drunk driving. Hotch covered his face with his hands. He needed time to think. Time to make everything right again.

"Julia Stewart." Beaufort showed the group a mug shot. "Twenty years old. University student, science major. She was driving the truck. Besides some scrapes and bruises she emerged perfectly unharmed." Elle stared at the photo, her anger boiling up inside of her. A young girl was actually irresponsible enough to get behind the wheel? What were kids today thinking? Bad enough she thought it had been some punk kid, but a young science major?!? Damn it! Everything was going from bad to worse.

"Is there anything else you need from us officer?" Gideon asked. The hospital was starting to get on everyone, including him. He thought the best thing would be to return home.

"I know this is hard on you folks, I can only suggest that you head home, we will send a couple officers by tomorrow."

"Thank-you," Hotch replied, although he was not sure what he was thanking him for. How can you thank the person who calls your house in the middle of the night? Tells you one of your men was killed? Then lets the bomb go, that a kid driving stoned was to blame?

The team piled into a van waiting outside. Beaufort had phoned a taxi company, knowing that none of them were in an emotional state to drive. Hotch sat in front with the driver. Gideon, Garcia, and Morgan occupied the middle seat, and Elle and J.J took the back seat.

Hotch talked absently to the driver. Although he was emerged in a full conversation Hotch's mind was elsewhere, he did not seem to be fully aware of his words. There were no words to explain how he felt, no actions that could measure the pain. What was this loss he felt? It burned as though he had lost his child, a pain that had no compare, but that was foolish. He may seem old, may have grown up too quickly, but he could not qualify as the boy's father…Could he?

Garcia lay against Morgan's strong chest, allowing her body to collapse onto him. It could not be true, it just could not! Reid was the baby of the family, that little kid that everyone was destined to protect, the soul of the team. And what were they without him? Garcia could already see the team unraveling before her eyes.

No one spoke. Usually the team would never stop talking, but now everything had changed in a second. Was it too soon to discuss? Or was it just all too hard?

Garcia remembered her office, bright decorated, to help her to remember how to smile; to remind her that there was still some good in the world. Yet, right then, she could not remember how to smile. Would she ever be able to again?

The teams already appeared broken. Garcia had seen that look in Elle's eyes as Hotch introduced her to Beaufort. She has felt the dread escaping for Morgan's body. And she had heard the unspoken pain filled cries of the others.

Any shred that was once in cases was gone. There would be no more "family" moments, or any private jokes and teasing among them. Garcia may not have been a big BAU profiler like the others, but she sure as heel could see that losing Reid was the worst thing that could have happened. "Why couldn't it have just been me?" she whispered her voice only loud enough for Morgan to hear.

"Oh Penn, please don't say that." Garcia looked at him shocked; she had not realized she had uttered her thoughts aloud.

"Derek…" Morgan tightened his grip on her hand, and rested his head on hers, where she had laid it against his shoulder.

"I love you Penn. Losing Reid is killing me, but if I had lost you too…" He couldn't finish his sentence. The agent trembled, and brought her hand to his mouth. Softly he kissed it, his lips remembering her warmth, and banished the thought from his mind. She was alive. She was still her with him.

"I love you too, sweetie." Garcia allowed the silent tears to trial down her cheek. It had taken the death of Reid, their most beloved member, for them to finally proclaim their love for one another. I would rather have never told Derek, she thought, that to loss dear Spencer.

Morgan was thinking the same thing. How cruel irony is. It had been only earlier that day that he and Reid had discussed it.

_(Flashback. 6pm that evening)_

_Special agent Derek Morgan, and Dr. Spencer Reid were sitting lazily at their desks, filling out reports about one case or another._

_Morgan watched the perky blond Garcia as she talked with Elle and JJ. Her face lit up as she smiled, laughing at a joke JJ had just made._

_"You should tell her," Reid said, snapping Morgan out of his love-sick trance. _

_"What?"_

_"C'mon man, we're F.B.I profilers. Under all that joking and sweet talk I know you love Penelope."_

_"What happened, Doctor? You specialize in love now?" Reid shrugged off the older agent's teasing._

_"I'm just saying. Things happen unexpectedly. I suggest you tell her before it's too late."_

_"Aw, Reid, bro. You can't get rid of me that easily." He punched him playfully on the arm, before redirecting his attention back on Garcia._

_"Whatever you say, Morgan. Whatever you say."_

_(End Flashback. Present time.)_

"Stop here please," Elle called from the back seat, as the taxi passed her apartment building. Morgan opened the van door, and watched as she climbed out.

"Good night, Elle," he said, watching the turmoil in her eyes as she battled inner demons. She waved a hand, walking quickly. She didn't look back – she did not want them to see the tears in her eyes.

Stepping inside she threw her keys on the counter, and went directly to her room. Falling heavily on her bed she permitted the salty water to tumble from her eyes in steady droplets. "God," she whispered gently, "if you can hear me. Please bring Reid back. Please give me a miracle." And with those words, she drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

**There it is folks, I hope you enjoyed it. If you read please review.**

**BCA **


End file.
